2016
Events *1st January - Following the news that Ross Barton and Andy Sugden were both involved in Robert Sugden's shooting, Debbie Dingle leaves the village with her's (and Andy's) children Sarah and Jack. *5th January - Ashley Thomas tells his father Sandy and Harriet Finch that he has dementia. Cain Dingle catches his nephew Aaron Livesy attempting to self-harm. *6th January - Vanessa Woodfield discovers that the father of her baby son Johnny is Kirin Kotecha and not Adam Barton as originally thought. *7th January - Adam Barton and Kirin Kotecha are both told that Kirin is the father of Johnny Woodfield. Meanwhile, Ashley Thomas breaks the news of his dementia to his kids which also leads to Bernice White, Marlon Dingle and Nicola King all finding out as well. *11th January - Pete Barton kisses his former aunt Moira Dingle. *12th January - Pete Barton intentionally gets himself arrested after smashing the window of Mulberry Cottage and staging a fight with his brother, Ross. Lisa Dingle suffers an angina attack when spending a day in the bar with Chas Dingle and Rhona Goskirk. *13th January - Belle Dingle attacks Joanie Wright when Joanie makes a flippant comment about Belle's mother Lisa. *14th January - Aaron Livesy discovers Paddy Kirk's affair with Tess Harris. *18th January - Aaron Livesy catches his father Gordon and mother Chas kissing each other. *19th January - Aaron Livesy collapses in the scrapyard and Robert Sugden takes him to hospital, where he is diagnosed with septicaemia as a result of his cut. *21st January - Aaron Livesy reveals to Robert Sugden that he was sexually abused by his father Gordon as a child. *22nd January - Robert Sugden confronts Gordon Livesy in The Woolpack that he know Gordon raped his son, Aaron as a child. Robert threatens Gordon to leave the village or he will finish him off. *25th January - Ashley Thomas, Laurel Dingle and their family move to Mulberry Cottage. *29th January - Noah Dingle runs away from home after learning his mother Charity sold him when he was a baby. *2nd February - Cain Dingle informs his half-sister Chas Dingle that he caught Aaron Livesy attempt to self-harming on his birthday. Later, Chas visits Robert Sugden who confirms Aaron is self-harming again because of Gordon but refused to tell her the real reason. *3rd February - Aaron Livesy finally confesses to his mother Chas that his father Gordon raped him when he was a child. *4th February - When threatening her, Gordon Livesy finally admits to Chas Dingle, he raped their son Aaron Livesy. When she returns home, Chas tells her half-brother Cain Dingle about Aaron's abuse. Pete Barton is sentenced to six months imprisonment. *8th February - Aaron Livesy reports his dad Gordon to the police. Cain Dingle tells the Dingles, Paddy Kirk and Adam Barton about Aaron's abuse. *10th February - Leyla Harding collapses after suffering from the norovirus. *11th February - A drunk Kirin Kotecha accidentally runs over Tess Harris with his car. Tess was waiting for Rhona Goskirk to tell her about her affair with Paddy Kirk. At the hospital, Tess' husband Pierce arrives, meeting Paddy and Rhona. Unfortunately, Tess dies in theatre, leaving Paddy heartbroken. *15th February - Kirin Kotecha leaves the village to avoid trouble with the police after killing Tess Harris. *17th February - Tess Harris' funeral takes place. Whilst celebrating her 60th birthday in The Woolpack, Lisa Dingle tells her estranged husband Zak she is divorcing him. Ashley Thomas and Laurel Dingle decide to get remarried and Leyla Harding proposes to Nikhil Sharma. *18th February - Rhona Goskirk discovers her husband Paddy Kirk had an affair with Tess Harris before Tess' death. *19th February - Nikhil Sharma leaves the village with his daughter Molly after calling off his engagement to Leyla Harding. *23rd February - Chas Dingle publicly reveals in The Woolpack that Gordon Livesy abused their son Aaron. *25th February - Aaron Livesy and Robert Sugden go to York to appeal to Aaron's step-mother, Sandra Flaherty, to come forward as a possible witness to Aaron's abuse. As Aaron tries to get an unwilling Sandra to admit that Gordon was an abuser, Robert and Aaron's half-sister Liv Flaherty walks in on their conversation. Gabby Thomas confesses to Jacob Gallagher that she and Lachlan White broke into Eric Pollard's house and stole his late wife Val's ring the previous year. *26th February - Aaron Livesy learns from the police that a male victim has come forward and said Gordon Livesy abused him. Unbeknownst to everyone, Robert Sugden has paid Gordon's neighbour Ryan to lie to help get Gordon convicted. Ashley Thomas asks Lawrence White to adopt his daughter Gabby when he is no longer capable of being her father. *29th February - Gordon Livesy threatens Chas Dingle and accuses her of paying his neighbour Ryan to make false allegations against him, not knowing it was Robert Sugden who paid Ryan. *1st March - Chrissie Sugden asks her father Lawrence White about her true paternity after discovering he had an open marriage with her mother. Chas Dingle and Aaron Livesy learn the police have enough evidence to charge Gordon. *2nd March - Chas Dingle confesses to Aaron Livesy that Robert Sugden paid Ryan to lie about Gordon abusing him. *3rd March - Whilst trying to get help after Megan Macey's waters break, Sam Dingle is accidentally shot by Joanie Wright, who is out poaching with Zak Dingle, and is taken to the hospital unconscious. Megan is taken to the hospital after being found by her estranged husband Jai Sharma where she gives birth to a baby girl who is rushed to the NICU. Shortly after, Megan and Jai are told their daughter was starved of oxygen during her birth. The police charge Gordon Livesy with Aaron's statement alone after Ryan withdrew his statement. *4th March - Emma Barton finds bruises on April Windsor's arm and assumes babysitter Carly Hope has been abusing her. Megan Macey and Sam Dingle kiss. *8th March - Carly Hope confesses to Marlon Dingle, she had a son named Billy, who died of Sudden Unexplained Infant Death. Later, April reveals to Carly and Marlon that it was her half-brother Leo Goskirk who hurt her. Charity Dingle is released from prison after a year but she disappears before Cain and Chas Dingle can pick her up. *10th March - Rakesh Kotecha and Priya Sharma marry. Jai Sharma and Megan Macey name their daughter Eliza. Cain and Moira Dingle track down Charity with a stolen Ferrari. *15th March - Chrissie Sugden kisses her brother-in-law Andy. Ross Barton steals a Rolex and a diamond ring from a jewellery shop. Aaron Livesy finds the word "Liar" scratched onto his car. *16th March - Gordon Livesy pretends to be ill and collapses during his plea hearing with Aaron, Robert Sugden, Lisa, Belle and Chas Dingle watching in horror. The person who wrote "Liar" on Aaron's car is revealed to be his half-sister Liv Flaherty. *17th March - Liv Flaherty arrived at the village and accuses her half-brother Aaron Livesy of lying about their father Gordon Livesy abusing him. She tracks down her father and comes face to face with him for the first time in seven years. Liv's mother Sandra admits to Chas Dingle she had suspicions of Aaron's abuse years previously and agrees to give a statement to the police. Laurel Dingle's pregnancy becomes public knowledge at her hen party. *18th March - Ashley Thomas and Laurel Dingle remarry. Liv Flaherty secretly meets up with her father Gordon Livesy and agrees to help him. *23rd March - Rhona Goskirk confesses to Pierce Harris that her husband Paddy Kirk was having affair with his late wife, Tess. An enraged Pierce punches Paddy in The Woolpack. Later, after Rhona discovers Aaron Livesy knew about the affair and Chas Dingle only knew about the one kiss, she declares her and Paddy's marriage over. *24th March - Cain Dingle's car is stolen. Cain and his wife Moira track down the car with a mystery driver. They chase after it before confronting the driver. They are shocked to discover the driver is Holly Barton, Moira's daughter. Val Pollard's headstone is laid down at the graveyard. *28th March - Ashley Thomas announces he is retiring as vicar. *29th March - David Metcalfe learns he may have testicular cancer after Dr. Jermaine Bailey finds a lump on his testicle. *30th March - David Metcalfe confesses to Leyla Harding he may have testicular cancer. Zak and Lisa Dingle divorced after 18 years of marriage. *31st March - David Metcalfe tells Jacob Gallagher he might have testicular cancer. Liv Flaherty throws fruit at David and Jacob in David's Shop. Cain Dingle sorts out Holly Barton's drug dealer problem with help from Charity Dingle and Ross Barton. *1st April - Liv Flaherty records her half-brother Aaron Livesy and Robert Sugden talking about Robert paying Ryan to lie. Kerry Wyatt's April Fools prank on her boyfriend Dan Spencer backfires when Cain Dingle attacks Dan that results in Dan quitting his job. Later, it's revealed Cain and Dan pranks Kerry as April Fools joke. Bernice White catches her step-daughter Chrissie Sugden and Chrissie's brother-in-law Andy half-naked. *4th April - Aaron Livesy and Chas Dingle discover that Aaron's half-sister Liv Flaherty had been spying on them for her (and Aaron's) father Gordon Livesy. *5th April - Lawrence White has Andy Sugden beaten up by thugs after Lawrence believes Andy has been sleeping with Lawrence's wife Bernice. Harriet Finch becomes the new vicar. *6th April - Andy Sugden is taken to the hospital after he is found unconscious by Moira Dingle. *7th April - Chrissie Sugden discovers her father Lawrence White was behind Andy Sugden's attack. Later, Andy's brother Robert finds Lawrence collapsed in Home Farm. Lawrence is taken to hospital after his wife Bernice calls the ambulance. Chrissie discovers an old letter love letter from a man named Ronnie Hale. Belle Dingle finds out Dr Bailey is married. *8th April - Zak Dingle proposes to Joanie Wright. Belle Dingle kisses Dr. Jermaine Bailey even though he's married. Gabby Thomas reveals to Eric Polland that his son David Metcalfe has cancer. *11th April - David Metcalfe discovers from Dr Bailey he has testicular cancer after Dr Bailey accidentally gave David the wrong results. *12th April - Gordon Livesy's trial begins. Eliza Macey's christening doesn't go to plan and David Metcalfe tells Zak Dingle he has testicular cancer. Real life events *28th February - Frank Kelly (Dermot Macey) dies. See also *Emmerdale in 2016 *Category:2016 episodes External links *2016 at Wikipedia Category:2016